Sugilite
Sugilite is the main antagonist of Steven Universe episode "Coach Steven". She is created when Garnet and Amethyst dance to synchronize and fuse together. She was voiced by the popular female rapper/singer , who also played herself in Hip Hop Illuminati from The Cleveland Show. Appearance Sugilite is humongous; at least two times as tall as the fusion gem Opal. Her skin color is a slightly darker purple than Amethyst's and she wears a ripped purple, black and dark purple costume similar to Garnet's bodysuit. She possesses four arms like Opal and wears a visor to cover her lower four eyes while her fifth eye is located above her brow. She possesses a giant plume of spiky deep violet hair. Her eyes tinge red when she is angry. She has a sugilite gemstone on her chest and on each palm of her lower pair of arms. Personality Sugilite combines Garnet's headstrong, cool and unwavering nature with Amethyst's recklessness, arrogance, and immense free will. Even when first fused, Sugilite thinks of herself not as a fusion between several personalities, but as a single and complete individual. The mere assertion that she should separate has caused Sugilite to go into a fury. Sugilite cares for herself, first and foremost. Though she will carry out mission objectives, she will not do anything that she does not want to do, and will not hesitate to use force to get what she wants. This has caused at least one dangerous situation, wherein Sugilite, enraged that she was left behind during a mission and asked to split up, nearly killed Pearl. One aspect, she seems to take from both of her parts is a fondness for Steven. During her rampages, she never tried to hurt him directly (however, a piece of rubble did hit him in the head and knock him over.) She also seems to want to impress him, as she asked him "Hey Steven, you wanna see something cool?" before she summoned and fused Garnet and Amethyst's weapons into her flail. History Coach Steven Sugilite first formed in this episode. At the Communication Hub, Garnet remarks they need Sugilite to destroy the hub, asking Amethyst to fuse with her, though Pearl greatly objects, speaking about Sugilite's instability and how she should fuse with Pearl instead to be careful. Ecstatic, Amethyst and Garnet complete the fusion dance and Sugilite appears. She asks Steven if he wants to see something cool, to which he replies yes to, prompting Sugilite to combine Garnet's gauntlets and Amethyst's whip into her flail. She begins to destroy the hub with her flail, but when a rock hits Steven, Pearl and Steven warp back to the Temple, leaving Sugilite back at the communication hub, promptly before a rock lands on the warp pad, breaking it and stranding Sugilite. The next morning, Sugilite, having walked back to the beach from the Communication Hub, arrives at the Temple, breaking Greg and Steven's gym. Pearl says Garnet and Amethyst are losing themselves in the fusion, to which Sugilite replies that she is herself and she is sick of being separated. A fight between Sugilite and Pearl ensues, though, despite Sugilite's size and sheer strength, Pearl is able to outsmart her. Sugilite chases Pearl up a hill,and Pearl uses her spear to break the ground under her feet. Sugilite falls to the ground, and her flail lands atop her head, causing her to unfuse. Cry for Help Sugilite next appears in a non-speaking role. In this episode, Sugilite has a new form due to Amethyst's reformation in the episode "Reformed" and Garnet's (Ruby and Sapphire's) regeneration in the episode "Jail Break". After Garnet finds out Pearl had been repeatedly fixing the Communication Hub in order to fuse with Garnet into Sardonyx, Garnet demands Amethyst fuse with her in order to destroy the hub. They fuse and Sugilite appears, using a wind-up punch and destroying the Communication Hub in one hit before supposedly unfusing, though it can be assumed no brute force was required to get Sugilite to unfuse, as the next shot shows Garnet and Amethyst separated and back at the Temple. Snow Day Garnet and Amethyst, shapeshifted into Steven, form Sugilite (who is also shapeshifted into Steven) in order to catch Steven while playing Steven Tag. Gallery Images Sugilite -SU.png|Sugilite's old design from "Coach Steven", stretching. Sugilite_amethyst_gem_twilight.png|Amethyst's gemstone on Sugilite, featuring a hexagonal facet. It is a tetradecahedron. It is located on her chest. NewSugiliteGem.png|Ruby's gemstone on Sugilite, featuring a square facet. It is a decahedron. In her debut form (from "Coach Steven"), it is located on the palm of her upper left hand. In her latest form (from "Cry for Help"), it is located on the palm of her lower left hand. Sugilite_sapphire_gem_twilight.png|Sapphire's gemstone on Sugilite, featuring a triangular facet. It is an octahedron. In her debut form (from "Coach Steven"), it is located on the palm of her upper right hand. In her latest form (from "Cry for Help"), it is located on the palm of her lower right hand. Sugilite's_Evil_Grin.png|Sugilite's evil grin. Sugilite_vs._Pearl.png|Sugilite vs. Pearl Sugilite_Laugh.gif|Sugilite's evil laugh. Sugilite_falling_off_the_Crystal_Temple.png|Sugilite falling off the Crystal Temple. Sugilite's_return.png|Sugilite's return. Sugilite_-_Gen_2_With_Weapon.png|Sugilite's new design from "Cry for Help". Snow_Day_169.png|Shapeshifted as Steven in "Snow Day" Videos Steven Universe Coach Steven San Diego Comic-Con Steven Universe Cartoon Network Pearl Vs Sugilite HD Steven Universe - Garnet Is Betrayed By Pearl (Clip) Cry For Help Steven Universe Soundtrack ♫ - Synchronize Sugilite Steven Universe Soundtrack ♫ - Sugilite Returns Trivia *In gemstone mythos, sugilite stones are known to be gems that balance the mind and soul and serves as protection from anger and negative feelings; which is ironic given Sugilite's dangerous and unstable nature. ** Sugilite is also associated with the resolution of existential problems, self-awareness, incarnation, and identity; which can be the reason for her reluctance to defuse or fuse again. *Like Steven, her gemstone is not a birthstone. *Sugilite bears a striking resemblance to Roy Koopa from the Super Mario Bros. Series. **Sugilite could also be based on an Oni, a Japanese demon or ogre, due to the gem being first discovered in Japan by Professor Ken-ichi Sugi. **She also strongly resembles the Hindu goddess Kali. Kali is often portrayed as having four arms and a very destructive nature. Sugilite's long and somewhat wild-looking dark hair also resembles common portrayals of Kali. While Kali is usually described as violent, she's still often seen as a destroyer of evil and some legends even show her to have a caring, maternal side. *She was the first fusion Gem whose full transformation was seen on screen while Opal's transformation was interrupted and not seen. *Sugilite is the first member of the Crystal Gems to be an antagonist, being followed by Bismuth (although the latter is initially good before turning into a villainess). *Sugilite is the first Crystal Gem fusion to be a villain. Navigation Category:Female Category:Psychopath Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Humanoid Category:Giant Category:Destroyers Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Steven Universe Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Comic Relief Category:Affably Evil Category:Aliens Category:Abusers Category:Genderless Category:Control Freaks Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Related to Hero Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Egotist Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Magic Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Energy Beings Category:Dissociative Category:Evil Creation Category:Immortals Category:Multi-Beings Category:One-Man Army Category:Rogues Category:Alter-Ego Category:Betrayed